When Tired
by OuMiyuki
Summary: Exhausted from work? A loving wife is always around to take away all that exhaustion and instil energy and happiness in each other. (More HonoKoto Married Life! *v*)


**Author Notes**

 **Anyone out there who's tired too? :')**

 **May Honoka and Kotori's re-energizing reenergize you too~ X'D**

[~HonoKoto~]

It takes an hour plus for the top designer of Sky Beauty, Minami Kotori, to return to her humble abode; a warm and comfortable 3-room flat, in which she lives with her ever-loving wife, Kousaka Honoka - her childhood, best friend, and now marriage partner, sworn to love each other for eternity, and are so sickeningly in love that their straitlaced childhood friend can't help but say "Shameless" when the bluenette sees or hears of them.

This day has been a really long and tiring day for the ash-brunette top designer as there were up to three creative meetings, more designing on her own and assisting her co-workers where needed - the day has certainly drained her both mentally and physically.

Now on the short walk over to her home, there's only one thing, one person on her mind that she can't wait to see - her wife.

Nearing her front door, the top designer still had another five or so steps to take but her front door have already swung open, and approaching her with open arms was none other than her smiling gingerhead wife.

"Kotori-chan~ Welcome back~"

Kotori's exhausted appearance naturally and effortlessly morphed into a grateful smile as the ash-brunette entered her favourite place – within Honoka's arms.

"I'm back...Honoka-chan..."

The gingerhead's smile pulled higher as she understood how spent her wife has been due to work and what her wife wanted just from her wife's whiney tone.

"There, there." Honoka one hand embraced Kotori as she lifted another to pat the ash-brunette's soft, silky and intricately styled hair.

Kotori let out a soft moan of satisfaction from the loving and healing gesture. "Honoka-chan..."

"C'mon, Kotori-chan. It's warmer inside and there's food!" Honoka patted her wife a few more times; enjoying the close proximity and pride in being able to help her wife relax and unwind.

Kotori pressed her face harder in the crook of the gingerhead's neck. "..I only need Honoka-chan..."

Honoka chuckled. "I only need Kotori-chan too. But what kind of wife would I be if I let my wife be hungry!"

Honoka didn't allow another protest as she wrapped her arms around her wife's shoulder to provide support, in which Kotori gladly relied on – leaning her head towards Honoka's, and was led back into the two lovebirds' nest.

[~HonoKoto~]

Honoka being the attentive, caring and gentlemanly partner, bends down to help the ash-brunette out of her two inch emerald heels.

"Mm...Honoka-chan..." Kotori drawls.

The gingerhead grins up to her wife. "Yes~?"

"I could have taken my own shoes off..." Kotori wants to be pampered with how tired she's feeling, but troubling her lover with removing her shoes seems a bit much.

Honoka has a different opinion though as she placed the heels into the shoe cabinet with a giggle. "I like being close to Kotori-chan's feet too~"

The gingerhead smiled a cheeky smile at her slightly blushing wife, while running three fingers lightly up Kotori's feet towards her knee.

Kotori felt heat rush her cheeks as she gave the gingerhead's shoulder a hard squeeze – all these being involuntary reactions due to the arousal she felt from her wife's three teasing fingers.

" _H-Honoka-chan..!_ "

Kotori hissed for Honoka to stop.

Absolutely unrepentant, Honoka rises to her full height (a sweet two centimetre taller than her wife thanks to a growth spurt in her final year of high school), and snakes her arm around the ash-brunette's perfect waist, all while her Cheshire smile played on her lips.

Kotori was only able to pout for a second before succumbing to her exhaustion and mostly to the enticing warmth that belongs only to her. Once the ash-brunette was all snuggled and comfortable in her wife's sturdy arms, Honoka leads them into the dining space.

"Would you like a seat with soft, fluffy cushions~ or to sit on my lap?"

Honoka posted the delectable options with an entertained smile.

Kotori pouted at the cheerful gingerhead for the obvious suggestion. "...Your lap."

Honoka lets out a hearty laugh and gave a quick peck on her wife's puffed cheeks. "I'll be right back with the rice~"

Kotori didn't like the loss of warmth and having to support herself fully to stand on her own, but watching the bubbly gingerhead's vigour and infectious smile while scooping a single bowl of steaming hot rice that was to be shared between them... Kotori could not help but feel warmth fill her and her lips curl skyward.

The ash-brunette was a little caught in her blissful daze to notice that her wife had placed the rice on the dining table, and have approached her; only when that familiar warmth she loves so much returned around her and their noses nuzzled did Kotori blink back to current time.

"Eh..?"

"It's dinner time, my love~ We can daydream later on in the bath~" Honoka cooed softly as she pressed a chaste kiss to the designer's soft, strawberry-glossed lips.

"Mm... Sorry, Honoka-chan is really distracting after all." Kotori leaned in to get another kiss, while Honoka leaned back – that infuriatingly cute and playful smile on.

"Honoka-chan..." Kotori complained.

The gingerhead laughed. "You might get too full~"

Kotori shook her head. "I won't." And she brought her wife's head closer, her fingers woven in soft orange tresses and their lips met a second time this slow, loving evening.

Kotori took a step closer to her universe's favourite person, allowing their fronts to be pressed against one another in an attempt to reduce the space between them as much as possible, Honoka returned the sentiment by holding her wife's waist and back tightly.

"Mm..."

The two lovebirds' moans filled the room...and when Honoka thought to stop their growing in intensity kissing, she felt her wife's tongue lick across her lips, demanding entrance.

Honoka not being one with very good self-control, parted her lips almost immediately with a moan that was meant to be a protest, but Kotori had already slipped her tongue into her partner's mouth; more than ecstatic to have their tongues dance while her dexterous hand lowered on Honoka's back in a flirtatious, sexy manner.

"Ko...tori-chan..." Honoka mewed; the teasing, or simply dominant role flipped in a matter of kisses.

Kotori sucked on Honoka's tongue causing the gingerhead to let out a loud moan again, and Kotori slipped her hands under her wife's loose blouse-

Or attempted to. Honoka pulled a hand away from Kotori's waist to take hold of the straying, naughty hand of Kotori's, placing it on her waist where her clothing fabric is. Honoka did that while skirting her tongue around her wife's, pushing further into Kotori before giving a good suck of her own to take the lead.

"Mm..! Honoka-chan~!"

Kotori elicited a happy, loud moan; any former upset of not getting under Honoka's blouse forgotten as she was given the deepest, sexiest, intoxicating French kiss she ever received (at least from what her current state of mind could remember).

Honoka made a quick decision between continuing making out which most probably will lead to clothes off in their bedroom, or feeding her wife – a sweet, flirty, loving dinner time; which Honoka promised she'll do earlier.

And in the next moment, Kotori found herself pulled onto her wife's comfy lap, and her wife had purposefully hid her face in the crook of her neck; just to avoid starting up another make out session.

The ash-brunette whose face was flushed red, heaved heavily on her wife, catching her breath.

Kotori let out an airy giggle, while placing a gentle hand on the gingerhead's shoulder. "Honoka-chan..."

"...unfair, Kotori-chan..."

"What was that?" Kotori couldn't quite catch what her wife mumbled into the crook of her neck.

"You're so unfair...Kotori-chan..." Honoka pulled back to puff her cheeks out at the ash-brunette.

Kotori grinned innocently. "How so~?"

"You know it's hard to resist kissing you." Honoka answered in an upset tone.

"You don't have to resist~" Kotori replied teasingly, moving closer for another kiss.

"Kotori-chan!" Honoka shut her eyes, leaned away and puffed her cheeks out even more.

Kotori laughed; her exhaustion seemingly blown away at the sight of her wife's short-term upset with her. She knew Honoka can't stay mad at her for longer than five minutes after all. And pouty Honoka is a very cute Honoka that can blow worries and work stress away simply from the looks, add Honoka's adorable and childish whine, and Kotori is reenergised for another day of work or an intense sexy time all-night long.

"I love you, Honoka-chan." Kotori gazed into her favourite endless blue, Honoka doing the same to her favourite sparkling golden.

"I love you too, Kotori-chan... But you should obey the rule of only short kisses before dinner. It's not fair that you get to kiss me so...so much earlier! But I can't when it's I who returns from work!"

Honoka put up another pout that melted into a loving smile when Kotori giggled again.

"I'm sorry, Honoka-chan~ But you're just so good at kissing that I can't help myself to want more~"

"Ehh~ Kotori-chan is the better kisser!"

"I think Honoka-chan is the better kisser~" Kotori smiled and subconsciously licked her lips; no doubt wanting more of those hot, sexy kisses that Honoka is extremely capable of.

"Kotori-chan has always been the better kisser, and will always be!"

Kotori chuckles, and just like that, Honoka forgets what she was initially arguing for, Kotori is more than fully recharged, and the evening of being pampered by her wife has barely begun.

[~HonoKoto~]

 **Author Notes**

 **I've been drained of my energy thanks to work, and I want to return home to being pampered too. But that's not possible, so I could only look to Honoka and Kotori for the experience~ X'3**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this sweet, loving, kiss-filled and love filled evening in the Kousaka-Minami household~ *O* hehe~**

Random thought: "Sky Beauty" is a company I made up for Kotori's fashion work. :'P Like the designs from there is as beautiful as the vast, sky that holds a myriad of colours and possibilities.

 **Leave a comment if you like! :'D (Honoka and Kotori will take a look at them after dinner, a bath, sleep~ Well, the next day it is. -chuckles-)**

 **Now...** I need to go rest my fever and kinda sore throat. -v- **See you~ :'D**


End file.
